Lucky Drabbles
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Drabbles Lucky. TykixLavi. Historias muy cortas sin más relación entre ellas que esta linda pareja. Yaoi
1. Miedo

_Luna: Ammm vale si, no tengo ni idea de por que estoy haciendo exactamente esto jaja ultimamente tengo mis ideas tan locas que para que una idea no me bloquee otras he decidido escribirlas todas. Como la mayoria no dan para mucho pues las pondre a modo de pequeños drabbles y asi es como nace esto._

_**Inner: Esto no se puede llamar Drabble ... solo son historias super chibis sacadas de la cabeza loca de una Lucky-fan_

_Luna: Seee una linda cabecita la mia xD jeje por primera [y unica] vez en la vida te doy la razon son historias super chibis pero me da igual._

_**Inner: No lo decia para que estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo ¬¬_

_Luna: Lo se... ains... Bueno!! Pos aquí dejo mis chorradas varias. El rating es algo bajo ya que en principio no sera nada serio de todas formas ya ire dando los avisos pertinentes al inicio de cada historia super chibi._

_AVISOS: Todos los drabbles son Yaoi asi que si no eres fan del genero yo no te obligo a leerlo. - Todos y digo TODOS los drabbles son Lucky. Como no podia ser de otra forma jijiji_

**-man** es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

**1.- Miedo.**

Sentado en el sofá ya se le notaban los nervios pues no dejaba de mover las piernas ni de frotarse las manos en un desesperado intento por calmarse. Miró disimuladamente a Tyki que, estaba sentado a su lado, y parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. El verle así era posiblemente lo que menos le gustaba.

Lavi estaba sufriendo, los nervios ya se convertían en desesperación y deseo de que todo terminara de una vez y poder irse a dormir de una vez.

-¿Tienes miedo?

La voz calmada del mayor llamó su atención pero no respondió, se limitó a mover rapidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. Tyki soltó una leve risilla que no paso desapercibida para Lavi, el cual le miró bastante molesto.

-¿De que te ríes?

Solo tuvo una sonrisa como respuesta. Decidido a no darle la razón a Tyki volvió su mirada al frente, hacia aquello que tanto miedo le hacía sentir.

Poco tiempo pudo soportar toda aquella tensión y tetrico ambiente. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Gritó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró a lo primero que encontró.

-¿Estas bien?

Otra vez, Tyki hablaba con voz tranquila. Pasó su mano por la espalda de Lavi y este por fin abrió los ojos. Estaba de rodillas encima del sofá, de espaldas al televisor y abrazaba a Tyki con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dime que esta es la última vez que compras una pelicula de miedo para ver por la noche.- Dijo sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Claro. Te lo prometo.- Por séptima vez le prometía algo que, estaba seguro, repetiría pues la sensación de abrazar a Lavi, mientras este se aferraba a su persona, era algo que, realmente, le encantaba.

**Fin**

_Luna: Quien me conozca ya sabe que tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo del tipo: Pelicula de miedo y Lavi aterrado abraza a Tyki jiejiejie._

_**Inner: Y quien no te conozca pos tambien jeje_

_Luna: ... ¬¬ Sabes? Voy a sacarte de los comentarios, ultimamente estas algo... seca. Bueno pos... lo dicho, ya ire poniendo mis pequeñas locuras luckystas por aquí. ¿Reviews? Pofaplis!_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	2. Odio

_Luna: 2º Drabble. Estuve pensando si cambiarle el titulo a eso que pone alguna gente y llamarle 50 drabbles Lucky o 100 drabbles Lucky o cosas de esas..._

_**Inner: Si claro ¬¬ Pero tu no ibas a poner ese numer exacto. Si me preguntan a mi diria que tu eres capaz de escribir hasta 500 jajaja_

_Luna: Por eso no pongo cifra alguna. Pondre los que se me ocurran y listop n.n Asi que nada aquí esta el segundo. Este esta en POV de Lavi y bueno... lo tengo en mente desde que escuche una muuy triste cancion asi que esta algo triste... Espero que os guste._

**2.- Odio**

"Le odio, le odio por ser mi enemigo, le odio por haberme matado, por revivirme y volverme a matar otra vez."

Me encuentro acostado en mi cama. La puerta esta cerrada para que si viene alguien nadie más que él pueda entrar. Algo me oprime el corazón y no es su mano, es una profunda tristeza que siento desde que me abandonó.

"Me dejó solo. Ya nunca más volverá. Lucho para un dios que me ha arrebatado lo que me hacía tener fuerzas para luchar. De que me sirve estar aquí si él no está conmigo."

Una lágrima traidora recorre mi rostro. Con una mano la hago desaparecer de mi piel como mi vida se fue con él. Me giro lentamente para ver un marco tumbado en la pequeña mesa. Acerco la mano, cojo esa foto que no me atrevo a mirar y la abrazo contra el dolor de mi pecho.

"Eran momentos de lo más felices. Tu me hiciste sentir, me enseñaste a amar y luego sin despedirte... te vas. Ni una despedida, ni una palabra... nada. Te odio, te odio por haberme dejado, te odio por haberte marchado."

Despacio me levanto y me quedo sentado en el borde de mi cama. La foto la vuelvo a dejar boca abajo sobre las sábanas. Le doy un puñetazo a mi almohada, descargo toda la rabia de no poder pegarte a tí. Me levanto bruscamente y sin darme cuenta la foto se da la vuelta y mi vista se posa en ella. Ahora mas lagrimas recorren mi mejilla, dejando dolor en su recorrido, un profundo dolor que me quema.

"Le odio, le odio por ser mi enemigo, le odio por haberme matado, por revivirme y matarme otra vez. Le odio pero sigo amandole, le amo y siempre le amaré aun que no esté a mi lado."

Salgo de la habitación mientras me seco las lágrimas, dejando la foto encima de mi cama, esta vez hacia arriba, una foto que hacía mucho que no podía ver y de nuevo me volvió a hacer sonreir. Voy caminando con una sonrisa pues al pie de la foto estan nuestros pensamientos y aquello que nos decíamos a todas horas. Grabado en el marco simplemente un "Te Amo".

**Fin**

_Luna: ¿Triste? Quizá ... no digo que no. Pues bueno segunda idea ya fuera de mi cabeza._

_**Inner: Al final vas mas deprisa con las historias super chibis que con tus fics ¬¬_

_Luna: Claro por que esto lo hago para liberar las ideas que me bloquean para escribir mis fics ¬¬ Asi que es bueno que las escriba n.n Bueno y em... ¿Reviews? Porfaaaaaa._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	3. Vicio

_Luna: Ya llega el tercer drabble. Este me ha dejado una sensacion algo rara tengo ni idea de por que..._

_**Inner: Es que tu eres asi de rara_

_Luna: La rareza forma parte de mi encanto n.n juijui ¿o no? Bueno pues leed y juzgad. Mis lectores sois juez y jurado de mis fics jeje._

**3.- Vicio**

El sol que consigue colarse por la ventana no es suficiente para despertar al joven pelirrojo de su sueño. Si se encuentra despierto su acompañante, su amante, el cual le abraza suavemente y pasa su mano por el cabello de su amado durmiente. Siempre con cuidado para no despertarle, aun que el sueño no puede durar para siempre y Lavi despierta lentamente mientras se acurruca más en el abrazo de Tyki.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No- Le respondio con una gran sonrisa y se incorporo hasta quedarse sentado en la cama de frente a Tyki. -Buenos días.

-Buenos días Lavi.- Se acercó un poco y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Lavi, quien le correspondió sonrojado.

Lavi se separó de Tyki y rapidamente le miro las manos y en una de ellas pudo encontrar la prueba del delito.

-¿Ya estas fumando? Aun es muy temprano para eso.

-No sabía que te molestaba. Umm... dame un vicio mejor y te prometo que dejare de fumar.

-¿Da...darte un vicio mejor?- Lavi se lo pensó por un segundo hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro y se acercó a besar a Tyki mientras cogía el cigarrillo y lo apagaba en el cenicero de la mesita de noche.

Cuando se separaron Tyki estaba extrañado mientras que Lavi seguía sonriendo.

-Lo estaba fumando.- Dijo señalando el ya inservible cigarrillo. -¿Acaso has encontrado algo que darme a cambio de dejar de fumar?

-Yo seré tu vicio.- Dijo Lavi al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Tyki y volvía a besarle.

**Fin**

_Luna: ¿Apesta verdad? Kyaaaa nooo u.u no puedo evitarlo. Soy una persona rara y loca y mi mente crea cosas raras y locas y bueno ... ¿Reviews? Aun que solo sea para decirme lo malo que es._

_**Inner: Nadie te va a decir que es malo._

_Luna: *Sniff ... ¿En serio?_


	4. Preguntas

_Luna: Drabble numero 4 y posiblemente el que más me gusta. Todos los que me conocen saben que adoro a Lavi, realmente me encanta, pero el personaje que al que más me gusta no es otro que Tyki._

_**Inner: Hay que ver como te enrollas solo para decir que el prota del drabble es Tyki ¬¬_

_Luna: Que falta de sentimentalismo tienes ... Bueno jaja pues eso. Los pensamientos más profundos de alguien tan blanco como negro._

**4.- Preguntas.**

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sigues luchando si sabes que no puedes ganarme? No lo entiendo, ¿tanto se nota que por nada del mundo sería capaz de matarte?... ¿Tanto se nota que te amo? Por mucho que me ataques yo soy incapaz de hacerte daño"

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo y pelea en serio!- Me gritas enfadado

Te sonrío, tengo que hacerlo, te ves tan adorable cuando te enfadas que no puedo reprimir una pequeña risa y, por el gesto de tu rostro, deduzco que no te gusta.

-Dejaré de jugar contigo conejito, ya debo irme pero esperaré ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro. La próxima vez ... será algo más privado.

Aprovecho el segundo en que mis palabras te dejan extrañado y pensativo, te tengo a mi alcance y te doy un corto beso. Te alejas alterado pero te veo sonrojado. Siempre adorable.

"La próxima vez conejito, la próxima vez no lucharé. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo te mostraré todo lo que llevo ocultando durante tanto tiempo. Te amo."

**Fin**

_Luna: Tambien es el mas corto hasta ahora n.n_

_**Inner: Es normal siendo historias super chibis._

_Luna: Siiiii jeje bueno ¿Algun review? Y para los que leen mi fic Noah kukuku prontito habra nuevo capitulo n.n_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	5. Adiós

_Luna: Drabble numer 5 y vuelvo a mis inicios jajaja espero que os guste._

_**Inner: Eso si no estan ocupados llorando ¬¬_

_Luna: Tampoco es para tanto... ¿o si? Por si acaso son sensibles leedlo con un pañuelo a mano._

**5.- Adiós.**

"Cuanto más lo pienso más me cuesta de creer. Hace tan solo unos días reías feliz con tus amigos y ahora ya solo queda el eco profundo y distante de aquello que fuiste. Tu huella imborrable a pesar de no haber rastro de tu existencia fuera de mis recuerdos."

Me encuentro de pié, solo, frente a tu ventana. Igual que ayer y, posiblemente, igual que mañana.

"¿Llueve? ... No, solo llueve dentro de mi alma. No sé en que momento, las lagrimas comenzaron su recorrido por mi cara. Posiblemente fue cuando mi corazón se partió en dos. Desde ese momento en que, sin voz, me dijiste adiós."

Me doy la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme... ya volveré mañana.

"Te llevaré por siempre en mi corazón. Vivirás en mi interior. Adios... amor."

**Fin**

_Luna: Creo que no hace falta decir que son los pensamientos de Tyki tras la muerte de Lavi ¿no? A veces me pongo a escribir de forma tan sutil que puede que alguna cosa no quede muy clara XD_

_**Inner: Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas ¬¬_

_Luna: ¿Review? Prometo no hacerlos todos asi de tristes XP Esto solo fue un pequeño paseo por mis origenes en esto de escribir jeje._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	6. Corazón

_Luna: *Sniff sniff* Buaaaaaa ... Por fiiiiiin por fin he podido volver nyuuu como heche de menos escribir algo juju._

_**Inner: Llevas asi desde ayer ¬¬ Se puede saber que pasa? Dejate de llorar y empieza a disculparte por el retraso ¬¬_

_Luna: Nuuuu . No fue culpa mia... pase por una mala racha y pos no pude escribir nada, pero he vuelto mejor que nunca n.n Y un aviso -Aaaaheem- Unas amigas y yo hemos creado un foro dedicado al Lucky, asi que si me lees y te gusta ya te estas pasando por el ¬¬ La direccion esta en mi perfil. Os espero por alli n.n Y sin nada mas que añadir aquí viene el siguiente drabble._

**6.- Corazón.**

-Pensaba que los Bookman no tenían corazón.

Tyki y Lavi se encontraban cada uno de misión. Debían estar luchando, peleandose a muerte como Noah y exorcista, pero en vez de eso, se encuentran en el mismo hotel, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, abrazados.

-Yo sí lo tengo. No debería, pero tú me lo has mostrado. Tengo un corazón y es completamente tuyo.

-Te tomo la palabra.- Tyki abrazó a Lavi con fuerza.

Y se besaron. Se besaron por enésima vez esa noche, pues por la mañana volverían a ser enemigos, hasta la próxima reunión.

**Fin**

_Luna: Eso es todo lo que tiene este drabble. Espero que os guste xP. Reviews?_

_**Inner: No olvideis registraros en el foro Lucky!!!!_

_Luna: Eso!! Eso!! El link esta en mi perfil :3_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	7. Valentin's Day

_Luna: Bueeeno ya hacia tiempo que no escribía drabbles xPP_

_**Inner: Seee ¬¬ Tenias que hacer uno concreto para esto no??_

_Luna: Sip ^^ Asi que bueno.... no me enrrollo mas :3 Espero que os guste._

**7.- Valentine's Day**

Por mucho que quisiera olvidar el día de San Valentín, le era imposible. Desde que se había despertado con una flor en su almohada, justo a su lado y oliendo a él, no podía olvidarlo. Un bookman no necesita un corazón. Ni amigos, ni amor.

Era 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín y toda la órden estaba decorada con motivos amorosos por decisión de Komui. Lavi se había pasado todo el día en la biblioteca, pues Bookman no le había dejado participar en las celebraciones de ese día especial. Pero ya era de noche cuando, cansado, fue a su cuarto y allí estaba, encima de la cama, había un pequeño paquete con una nota.

"_Feliz día dos namorados meu amado coelho._

_Siento mucho no poder estar contigo este_

_día, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré."_

Lavi sonrió al leer la nota. Tyki siempre tan esquivo. No podía haberse quedado a verle un rato al menos. Habrió el paquete y en el había una rosa roja y una zanahoria. Todo unido con un hermoso lazo.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Tyki.- Dijo Lavi tras comerse la zanahoria y mientras olía el agradable aroma de la flor. -Te amo.

**Fin**

_Luna: Me quedó un poquito largo xP pero bueno jeje Cosas que pasan. Feliz San Valentín a todos._

_**Inner: Reviews??_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	8. Juntos

_Luna: Octavo drabble. No tengo mucho que decir solo que espero que os guste :3_

**8.- Juntos**

Soy un Bookman, y como tal no debo tener sentimientos, pero los tengo. A pesar de todo soy humano y cuando mi alma llora, salen lágrimas de mi ojo. No debo tener sentimientos, por lo que no dejo que nadie me vea llorar. Nadie...

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Pregunto a la misteriosa persona que me coge de la mano mientras yo, sentado en el suelo de mi cuarto con los ojos cerrados miro al cielo.

-No digas nada...- Esa voz... sé de quien es esa voz. Una voz grave pero hermosa.

-Tyki...- No tienes idea de cuanto necesitaba oír tu voz.

-Shh no digas nada.

A pesar de que tengo mi espalda apoyada contra la pared siento como sueltas tu mano y como tu abrazo se cierra sobre mí. Vas entrando en mi cuarto y yo, sin decir nada, te abrazo. En silencio nos quedamos los dos juntos.

**Fin**

_Luna: Umm no me quedó como esperaba pero en el fondo transmite lo mismo xP O eso espero jejeje_

_Reviews?? Por favor n.n_


	9. Frente a la chimenea

_Luna: Pues sip, aquí viene un nuevo drabble. Y van 9... me parece poco..._

_*Inner: Ya subira.... yo sigo convencida de que podrías hacer 500 incluso xDD_

_Luna: Ya veremos ya xD Por el momento os dejo con el drabble nº9_

_AVISOS – Emm … bueno... quiza tenga alguna palabra por ahi medio pervertidilla xD lol pero tampoco gran cosa xP (Creo xD)_

**9.- Frente a la Chimenea.**

"_Pov de Tyki"_

Cualquiera que pueda verme podrá pensar de mi a primera vista que soy un gran hombre, elegante y todo un caballero. Otros pueden pensar que solo soy un vagabundo que se dedica a ir de un lado a otro trabajando como minero, pero lo que nadie jamás podrá pensar es que realmente soy un Noé y que tengo una lucha secreta con los Exorcistas.

Lo que nadie jamás sabrá es que siempre que puedo caigo rendido ante los encantos de un joven Bookman pelirrojo, desde que un frío día de Mayo a la luz de mi chimenea le mostré lo que era gozar de auténtico placer.

"_Pov de Lavi"_

Desde aquel día, siempre que el cielo dibuja espesas nubes y el frío envuelve el ambiente aquí mismo nos encontramos. Vamos junto su chimenea y allí le dejo que me domine y que me haga suyo. Por una noche dejo de ser Bookman, por una noche dejo de ser un Exorcista para fundirme en uno con mi elegante vagabundo.

**Fin**

_Luna: Acepto reviews :3_

_*Inner: Y amenazas de muerte n.n_

_Luna: Eeeeh??? Nooo eso no!! No tienen por que matarme!! … Ignorad eso. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Dejad reviews please!!_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	10. Revuelco

_Luna: Decimo drabble, y AVISO... Este es de los fuertotes xD Asi que lo leereis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad._

_*Inner: Y esto que se supone que es?- Lo lee por millonesima vez._

_Luna: Es un lemon reducido a tamaño de drabble jajajaja xD Lo que digo, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar con quien lo lea, ya avise! A los que sigais leyendo solo os digo: Disfrutadlo._

**10.- Revuelco.**

Gritos cargados de placer, gemidos y respiraciones muy agitadas era todo el sonido que salía de aquella habitación. Noah y Exorcista pasando una noche en pecado, pero para ellos era un placentero pecado.

Las embestidas del mayor y los besos salvajes ya no tenian nada que ver con la forma en que todo había empezado. Ahora solo existía el placer.

Una ultima embestida, con un último gemido cargado de pasión y ambos se corrieron mientras que ahora la única lucha que quedaba era regular sus respiraciónes mientras se preparaban para la siguiente ronda. La cuarta en aquella noche.

**Fin**

_Luna: Por favor... Olvidad el titulo U_U_

_*Inner: Re—Revuelco? ¬¬ Cada dia estas peor de la cabeza._

_Luna: Nuuu no le hagais caso . Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Algun review?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	11. Alcohol

**11.- Alcohol.**

-¿No quieres probar?- Le preguntó el moreno Noah del placer al exorcista pelirrojo.

-No debería...

-¿Ni un poquito?- Ya le llevaba insistiendo desde hacía mucho que probara su nuevo licor.

-No soy bueno para beber.- Y Lavi llevaba ya mucho intentando rechazarlo.

-Un sorbo.- Cualquier otro le llamaría pesado.

-Tu solo quieres emborracharme.- Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Tyki.

Tyki sonrió ampliamente, tomó un sorbo pero en lugar de tragarlo, cogió a Lavi por los hombros, le giro y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le besó, pasándole así el licor para que lo probara. Caía un poco por la comisura de sus labios pero al final consiguió que Lavi bebiera algo de alcohol.

Finalmente se arrepintió pues le gustó y terminó bebiendo más de la cuenta.

**Fin.**

_Luna: … No estoy en muy buen momento … Espero que os guste y solo quiero dejar una aclaración que a lo mejor no se nota demasiado al leer._

_Al final donde digo que Lavi terminó bebiendo más de la cuenta se refiere a los besos de Tyki no al licor._

_Reviews?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	12. Relax

**12.- Relax.**

-Aaahm... Tyki... Hmm... Si... que bien...- Lavi se encontraba en la mullida cama del moreno acostado boca abajo.

-¿Te gusta?- Le dijo Tyki con tono seductor.

-Aaaah... Si... mucho... Lo haces... muy bien.

-Me alegra saber eso.- Se acercó más a darle un beso.- Estabas muy tenso, debes aprender a relajarte.

-¿Para qué? Si aprendo a relajarme me quedaré sin tus maravillosos masajes.- Le dijo Lavi mientras se relajaba y disfrutaba de los placenteros masajes de su Noah.

**Fin.**

_Luna: Bueno... Mejor no os pregunto lo que pensasteis que era nada mas leíais las primeras lineas jajaja. No era mas que un masaje. Dedico este drabble a Rika, ya que fue ella quien me lo inspiro. Espero que os guste :3_

_¿Reviews?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	13. Atrapado

_Luna: ¡ATENCIÓN! Este drabble contiene SPOILER del ultimo capitulo del manga (202) Si no lo habeis leido y no quereis saber nada no leais! Avisado queda._

**13.- Atrapado.**

Lavi luchaba contra aquel veneno que recorría su cuerpo. Estaban atrapados como ratas en territorio enemigo... A su derecha estaba Bookman, tambien sentado en un asiento como el suyo. En frente Sheryl, padre de Road, justo detrás de él otro Noah mas... el que le había envenenado.

Ya no podía soportarlo más... no queria ver a nadie... Apartó su mirada hacia la izquierda donde solo vió una figura en la sombra que se acercó lentamente hasta quedar junto a él.

-Ahora solo podrás ser mío.- Le susurró y mientras Sheryl seguía hablando con Bookman, Tyki Mikk cogió a Lavi en brazos y se lo llevó. El Noah del Placer sabría darle la tortura adecuada si su maestro se negaba a hablar. La tortura del placer sin igual.

**Fin.**

_Luna: No tengo mucho que comentar... Solo que quizá esta idea no sea del todo un completo descarte... Quizá haga con el drabble de San Valentin del año pasado y le haga una version en oneshot. Ya se vera._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	14. Apariencia

_Luna: Cuanto sin traer un drabble jojo, pos bueno aquí uno mas para la lista. Espero que os vayan gustando aunque lleguen casi con cuentagotas._

**14.- Apariencia.**

Entre los besos y las múltiples caricias, los dos amantes prohibidos estaban ya sin ropa, completamente desnudos. Uno frente al otro, de esta forma, el joven pelirrojo, a pesar de solo ver por su ojo izquierdo, pudo darse cuenta de lo diferentes que eran exorcista y Noah.

Mientras que el tenía una piel clara, Tyki, aun como humano tenía más color, igual si el iba más a la playa... Más allá de tonos de piel, Lavi parecía un poco enclenque en comparación, pues el moreno tenía más corpulencia, una espalda ancha y más músculo. Simplemente un cuerpo perfecto, mientras que el pelirrojo era más pequeño y aunque tenía músculos no era nada junto al Noah.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de las diferencias en cada apariencia de cada uno, se amaban y pues estando desnudos uno frente al otro, no perdieron el tiempo en comparaciones y se unieron hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

**Fin.**

_Luna: Es un tanto chorra, pero espero que os guste ^^ Lo próximo sera actualización de Noah... Espero... ¿Reviews?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	15. Amargo

_Luna: Espero me disculpeis... Se que por lista debia ir actualizacion de Noah, pero este drabble surgio un poco de la nada... Igual solo necesito desahogo... Llevo algunos dias baja de moral, a ver si se me pasa ahora con la llegada de las vacaciones._

**15.- Amargo.**

"_Somos enemigos... Bookman/Exorcista y Noah no deben llevarse bien, mucho menos amarse, era obvio que antes o después esto no acabaría bien. Posiblemente esa fue la mayor pelea que tuvimos sin contar el hecho de la rivalidad, una pelea de pareja... Estamos destinados a matarnos, aun así decidimos amarnos... Nos amamos como nunca y ahora parece que queremos destruirnos con palabras hirientes."_

Un pelirrojo exorcista se encuentra acostado de lado en su cama mientras el Noah del placer permanece en el otro lado del cuarto, ambos sin mirarse, pero ambos culpando al otro de todo.

"_Un extraño sabor amargo en mi boca... seguro procede de mi inexistente corazón. Seguro es la culpa, parece que las palabras de Tyki me dolieron más a mi, de lo que a el le dolieron las mías."_

Lavi cierra los ojos, incapaz de seguir, solo deseando, quizá, dormir un poco, tanta pelea le había dejado agotado. A punto estaba de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearle y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"_Lo siento mucho Tyki... A partir de ahora, dejaremos las peleas para el campo de batalla mientras nos amamos en la intimidad."_

**Fin.**

_Luna: Espero que os haya gustado, no es lo mejor que tengo pero para estar escrito a lo loco y sin pensarlo mucho no es tan malo... creo u.u_

_¿Algun review?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	16. Dolorosa confianza

16.- Dolorosa confianza.

-Hoy ya son... seis meses que estamos juntos... Tyki...- El pelirrojo exorcista le dio un beso a su amante Noah del placer y se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

-¿Intentas decirme que ya deberíamos hacer publica nuestra relación? Que gran idea.- Dijo sarcástico.- Un Noah y un Bookman exorcista, nos haremos famosos.- El moreno también se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo...- El pelirrojo se acercó a él y le volvio a besar mientras que Tyki le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Usagi... Eres el único en quien confío.- Aparte de la familia, claro, pero haber compartido con Lavi tanto tiempo le había unido mucho a él.

El abrazo todavía duró varios segundos, en los cuales, Lavi alzó un poco la mirada sobre el hombro del Noah y disimuladamente sacó un puñal de entre sus ropas. Sí, Tyki confiaba en el, tanto, que ya en varias ocasiones se había percatado de que, aun siendo enemigos, cuando estaban juntos, siempre bajaba la guardia. Cerró los ojos... No podía ver aquello, sería más facil si no lo pensaba... Así que... sin pensarlo... clavó con fuerza aquel puñal en la espalda del Noah el cual dejó salir un quejido antes de que sus brazos se soltaran del abarazo de Lavi al perder fuerzas.

-¿Por... qué? Lavi...- Tyki no levantó su cabeza del hombro del pelirrojo y podía sentir a la perfección como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo por aquella profunda herida. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro al no atreverse a mirarle.

-Lo siento... No me guardes rencor por esto... Tyki... Somos enemigos, solo hago mi trabajo...- Eso quizá no le mataría pero si le debilitaría mucho, ahora ya era cosa de a quien hubiesen mandado para rematarle, el ya no podía ni quería seguir en aquel lugar. Dejó a Tyki sobre la cama y abandonó aquella habitación de hotel para marcharse y no volver la vista atrás.

"_Perdoname Tyki... Ellos descubrieron nuestra relación... Yo nunca quise... Pero habría sido peor si no les hubiese obedecido..."_

Parecía más bien, como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo de que había sido culpa de los altos cargos de la Orden, él podría haberse negado, pero el miedo había sido más fuerte que él.

**Fin.**

_Luna: ... Me quedó muy largo para un drabble, pero igualmente aquí se queda... ¡No me mateis por escribir esto! … Es que... Ains... Estas cosas me pueden xD Dedicado a mi amada M&M, ella ya debería saber por que jojojo xP_

_¿Reviews? Por favor._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	17. Imaginación

17.- Imaginación.

Como cada tarde, al ponerse el sol en el horizonte, Lavi terminaba con su trabajo de Bookman y, tras salir de la biblioteca y comer algo, se dirigía a la parte más alta de la sede para ver como terminaba el día.

Siempre que estaba allí arriba dejaba volar libre su imaginación... pero por alguna razón... ultimamente sus pensamientos, iban más alla de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar... En medio de una guerra, a su parecer personal, absurda, el no podía dejar de pensar en su enemigo, pero de una forma desconocida...

Su cabello moreno ondulado... sus brillantes ojos dorados, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara... un peligroso animal, pero atrayente y seductor... Tan magnífico y perfecto...

Pero todo acababa con un suspiro de resignación, eran enemigos despues de todo, y el debía regresar a su cuarto, acostarse y dormir para seguir batallando en los siguientes días, aunque siempre se reservaba el deseo de verle, y su imaginación cada tarde antes de que su mente soñara con el amor que secretamente le profesaba.

**Fin.**

_Luna: ¿Esta un poco raro no? … Bueno, es lo primero que escribo en más de seis meses de pasarlo horriblemente mal en el plano personal, pero hice un esfuerzo por escribir esto._

_Poco a poco traeré nuevos proyectos así como continuar hasta el final el pendiente de Noah. Gracias por la paciencia._

_Se os quiere!_

_¿Reviews? Sed buenos y decidme cuanto me habeis echado de menos xD_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	18. Secreto

18.- Secreto.

Nada más entrar en su casa temporal en esa ciudad, pudo encontrar una nota en el suelo, tal daba la sensación de que había pasado alguen por ahí y le metió el papel por debajo de la puerta. Suspiró con una sonrisa y mientras dejaba a un lado su sombrero de copa, cogió el papel y fue a sentarse para leerlo, aunque apenas ponía un corto mensaje: «Te extraño, siempre tuyo... Lavi.» Soltó una pequeña carcajada, tanto tiempo peleando y ahora trataba de llevar como podía una relación con aquel pelirrojo... Ese era ciertamente un secreto que ni el mismo Conde conocía.

**Fin.**

_Luna: *Aparece por la esquina del fondo* Etto... ¿Hola? … ¿No os habeis olvidado de mi cierto? XD Bueno, reaparezco por... no se... ¿cuarta vez? XD Gomen en xP Espero que os haya gustado el pequeño drabble._


	19. Locura

19.- Locura.

Es extraño como ciertas personas pueden cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Es extraño como ciertas situaciones pueden volverte el más loco de los locos incluso sin que te des cuenta. Lavi había pasado de ser el futuro heredero de Bookman a tener sentimientos por sus amigos, y de ahí llego la locura, locura por ese Noah del placer que le volvía completamente loco cada noche cuando le tocaba... Le volvía loco cada noche que pasaba sin él, sin sus susurros, sin sus manos recorriéndole, sin sus besos... Esa tan temida locura antaño, ahora era algo que solo le demostraba como habían evolucionado sus sentimientos... de amistad por sus amigos, a amor loco y prohibido por Tyki.

**Fin.**

_Luna: No comments... Simplemente espero que os haya gustado... Necesito que regrese el manga de DGM con urgencia T_T_


End file.
